smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Planted in Time (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
When she returned to the past, she ran as fast as she could to Papa's house. She didn't even hear what Handy said to her. She just cared about stopping that plant. When she charged in, Papa and Brainy were standing there. "Papa! Brainy!" Eska looked at the two. She tried to move past them, but they moved with her. "Eska! What's the hurry?" Papa asked her. "Yea!" Brainy agreed, "What's going on?" Eska managed to slip past them and spot the plant she spilled Dandrollium on, grabbed the Dyedendrum, and poured all of it on the Dancing Lily, distinguishing it. "Eska!" Papa scowled her, "Have you gone mad?!" "No, I haven't!" Eska retorted and started talking fast, "I accidentally poured all of the Dandrollium on that plant causing it mutate one year into the future and killing you and making Brainy this brave and hot leader who protected us with plant armor and from the Mother Plant, which was that thing!" As she caught her breath, Papa and Brainy looked at each other in confusion. Brainy even widened his eyes, "Did you just call me 'hot'?" Eska realized her words, stiffened, and smiled weirdly, "Uh...no...?" "How did you know?" Papa asked her. "It's because I time traveled in Handy's machine," Eska answered, "It works by the way." "Well," Papa Smurf put a hand on her shoulder, "It's a good thing you stopped this, otherwise, this would've happened." "Yes, and as Papa Smurf says," Brainy agreed, "'Never put off tomorrow what could be done today'." Eska smiled, "That was actually a good one, Brainy." After settling with Papa and Brainy, Eska looked for Spiro by the Sitting Rock. She found him, not only with Britze and the others, but Benny as well. Eska almost sobbed, "Benny!! You're alive!" She ran as fast as she could towards him and almost knocked him over when she embraced him. Benny was blushing from ear to ear, "Of...of course I am! Hehe!" He hugged her back, "You glad I am?" Eska looked into his eyes and nearly fogged up her glasses, "Ya! Oh, uh, I mean...yea. I am. I...yea." "Yeesh," Spiro stated, "You acted like he died or something." "Oui," Felipe agreed, "That was strange." "It's ok, guys." Benny replied, "I don't really mind!" "Yea," Bash smirked at Eska, "She really made a move on you!" Benny and Eska looked at each other and nearly turned red. Eska then explained how she time traveled to a year into the future and stopped the Mother Plant. "I'm kinda glad I got to help to," Britze shyly admitted. "So," Spiro wondered, "Are you going to be time-traveling again?" "This time, we can come with you!" Bash suggested. "Guys, I'm probably not going anytime soon," Eska admitted, "Time is precious, but I have a feeling that my time-traveling days are not yet over. And when I do go again, I will definitely bring you along!" The End Previous Category:Planted in Time chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story